That Time at Starbucks
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: The story of Jack and Kim, when he works at Starbucks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or anything else with a star beside it.**

**Kim's POV**

"I'll have a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappe **(A/N: Seriously, these things are the best. Next time you go to Starbucks, get one!) **please. Umm, extra whipped cream too." I say to the boy behind the counter. He looks kind of… familiar.

"Can I get a name?"

"Kim."

Something dawns in his eyes. Almost like he recognizes me too… I smile at him and go sit down to wait for my drink. I was meeting my best friend, Grace, at Starbucks, but she hadn't showed yet. I check my phone for the time. It's ten minutes past when we supposed to meet.

"Kim!" I am snapped out of my thoughts by the boy yelling my name. I get up and grab my drink, "Thanks- uh, what's your name?"

"My name's Jack."

My eyes widen in realization and I gasp.

"_C'mon Kim, let's go to the Arcade!"_

"_Okay, Grace!"_

_I walk into the arcade with Grace and go up to the counter and ask for 50 tokens. The boy behind the counter flashes me a smile and gets the tokens. He has hair the colour of chocolate and matching eyes. He's really cute, and suddenly I'm really glad that I decided to wear my black chiffon top, skinny jeans, and black mid-calf boots._

"_My name's Jack. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Kim!" I flash him a smile and then turn and follow Grace._

"It's you! Oh my god, I remember you! You were that guy from the arcade!"

He raises his right eyebrow at me, "Yep, it's most definitely me!"

Realizing how it must've sounded, I say, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! That sounded really rude. I am so, so sorry!"

He chuckles, and says, "Don't worry, I'm not offended."

Sighing in relief I say, "Oh, good…" I look at the time on my phone, "Oh, crap, I really have to get going! Maybe I'll see you again Jack." I wave goodbye and walk out the door.

**Two Months Later**

**Jack's POV**

It's been two months since I had seen Kim. Every day, every hour, I have thought about her. Her beautiful mocha eyes and her gorgeous platinum hair. I have committed her face to memory, so if I saw it again, I would recognize her the second it happened. Her voice is engraved in my brain. Her words play on repeat in my head. As if it was in my imagination, I heard it.

"Can I please have a Venti 2-pump mocha 2-pump vanilla 2-pump white chocolate heavy cream extra cream extra heavy cream extra mocha drizzle white chocolate mocha Frappuccino light blended coffee?"

_Woah, that was a mouthful…_

Kristen, Jack's co- worker, answered, "Sure thing hun! You get this regularly?" Kristen was from down south, so she called people 'hun' all the time.

Kim laughed, "No, I have that Starbucks* app* on my phone! It's really handy."

I decided to cut in, "Yeah, it must be for you to say all of _that_!"

"Jack! I was wondering if I'd see you again!"

"Oh, you two know each other?" That was Kristen.

"Yeah, we met when I worked at that arcade I was telling you about."

I saw Kim nod out of the corner of my eye and Kristen grins, "Well, it was great to meet you, Kim, but I have to get back to work." Turning to me, she says, "Jack, your shift is over, so you can go."

Turning to Kim, I say, "So, Kim, would you like to go out on a date?"

Grinning, she says, "I'd love to!"

**Three Years Later**

**Kim's POV**

It's been three years since the second time I seen Jack, since our first date. We had gone out to the arcade where we first met and spent almost five hours together. Ever since then, I had been falling in love with him more and more every day. Today is our third year anniversary, and I am so nervous. I need help figuring out what I wanted to wear, so I phone Grace.

"Hey, Grace, can you come over and help me with my outfit?"

"Oh, sure thing Hun! Be over in a spell!"

_A spell? Wow… Jerry really _is _rubbing off on her…_

Twenty five minutes after we had hung up, I heard my doorbell ring. I ran to it, and it opened to reveal Grace with a make up bag and hair curler in hand.

"You don't have a hair curler because any but ceramic don't curl your hair, so here's a ceramic one!"

"Thank you Grace!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm the best, I've heard it all before." She rolls her eyes and heads up the stairs to my room. I hear the closet door open and Grace shuffling through my clothes.

"AHA!"

_Oh dear, this isn't going to be good._

"Yes, Grace?"

"I found the perfect outfit! It'll make Jack fall to his knees and beg for you!"

"Dramatic much?"

"Yes!"

I take a look on the bed. Grace has lain out a pink bustier dress, a black shell clutch, black lace and satin ankle boots, and a black and diamond studded cuff. To go under the dress, she hands me a pair of black leggings with lace cut outs on the sides. I go into the bathroom and change into the outfit.

_Smokin'!_

"Okay, now for the makeup!"

Grace pushes me back into the bathroom and sits me down at the vanity. She shows me lipstick, the same shade of my dress, white eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. She grabs my chair and turns it around. The doorbell rings.

"Oh! Just in time! Have fun, and good luck!"

I grin and dash downstairs, and open the door. Jack is standing there, playing with something that's in his pocket.

"Before we go anywhere, Kim, can you follow me?"

I nod nervously, and proceed to follow him down the path that leads beside my house.

He begins to speak, "Kim, I have known you for three years now, and every day I see you, I fall deeper and deeper in love," My heart is starting to melt, and I struggle to keep happy tears from rolling down my face. He continues, "This is why… umm, this is why," He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket. "This is why I want to ask you one, simple question. Kim Crawford, will you marry me?"

By now, tears are _streaming_ down my face, but I'm too happy to care. Because I can't seem to say anything, I nod my head fervently. Jack stands up and I launch myself at him, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"I will marry you, Jack Brewer!"


End file.
